Pure Chance
by Restless-Soul1
Summary: A chance meeting. Danger and curiosity. An intelligent boy, a beautiful girl. Two separate worlds collide, fate brought them together but will her destiny keep them apart?
1. Ch1: At A Glance

Pure Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my newest creation solely dedicated to my very first and very loyal reader Cosmic-lover. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter of my story 'A Vacation Through Time' that I have written so far…

To those of you have been reading 'AVTT' I haven't forgotten about it and I am hoping to have a new chapter up by the end of the week. I lost my notebook full of ideas, story line and plot twists that I had dreamed up already so I had to start all over again and try to re-write chapter 6 from scratch. So not easy! Anyways this was a little distraction to keep me from stressing too much over my other story, sit back and I hope you enjoy

^.-

Chapter 1: At A Glance

He had watched her from afar for some time now, ever since he had felt her energy graze his own in the hallways of the school that day. For two months he tried to find out as much as he could about the mystery girl. For that is what she was, a mystery.

Everyone he questioned about her and her identity gave him the vaguest clues as to who she was. No one seemed to know her personally; the few he found who did know something only caused him to crave more information.

He found out she was a new student that transferred to the academy a few months ago. She kept to her self mostly, as thought she was trying not to make friends. The people in her classes described her as mature but reserved, respectful, polite, but very quiet. Not so much as shy but more like she had secluded her self from the world. In the short time she attended the academy she had already missed many days due to health issues. To him though she didn't look sick but more importantly she didn't smell sick, and her aura though partially concealed held no traces of illness. This girl…no, woman, intrigued him and in all honesty very little in this world could manage that any more.

A/N: Short I know, but you will notice over time as I post more stories the first chapter is always going to be the shortest since I am using it to set the story up. Remember "READ AND REVIEW!" Lol, seriously though I love to get feed back and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to tell me what you think! I will have chapter 2 up in two days at least and it is longer but for the most part the chapters in this story will not be extremely long…I think... I still am not sure.


	2. Ch2: The Woman Child

Pure Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

I make absolutely no profit from the creation of this fanfiction.

A/N:As always this story is dedicated to Cosmic-lover, thanks for the support!

To Scurryfunger, Thank you for the review, you pointed out something to me I had yet to realize about my own story lol.

To: Twilightrose07, Kenshingirlxoxo652, Biochemical, Cowgirlkitten2000, Passing-Glance, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, g2fan, Black Firelight, and Stebba Stud28: Thank you for taking the time to review, it means a lot to me! To those of you who have reviewed since I typed this I thank you as well and I will try to mention you next chapter! ^.-

Chapter 2: The Woman Child

Kagome Higurashi, A woman who appeared to be barely more than a child to her peers and the adults in this world was an insignificant pawn in the grand design. In the world she claimed as her true home however she was much more than that. She was a mother, a sister, and a friend, a fierce enemy and a trustworthy ally. She was a true warrior thru and thru. She alone was the person who could tip the scales of right and wrong; good versus evil. Her destiny was to save the world from certain destruction at the hands of a sadistically evil hanyou.

Kagome emerged from the well house at the Higurashi shrine running at top speed. She tore through her home to her room as though her life depended on getting to her destination. She deposited her trustworthy well worn yellow backpack by her bed and grabbed her school briefcase. She gave herself an appraising look in the mirror noting that everything appeared to be in order from her new maroon uniform to her now knee length hair. She quickly descended the stairs, as she rounded the corner to the kitchen she nearly plowed her mother down.

"Sorry Mom" she said apologetically and she picked up her briefcase and her mothers newspaper.

"Good morning Kagome, I didn't know you were home. Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi looked over her daughter with a silent appraisal as only a mother can do while Kagome fidgeted under her gaze.

"Umm Mom I really don't have the time for that. Inu Yasha caused me to run late this morning and I really just want to get to class before I have to repeat changing schools because I have missed too many classes again. I have a responsibility to my education after all"

Kun-loon just stared at her daughter. When had this precious creature she brought into the world become an adult? She felt slightly cheated not being able to watch her as she became this beautiful young woman standing before her. She had to fight the urge to shed tears.

Kagome looked into her mom's eyes and saw the tears forming; she didn't know what she had said to bring her mother to tears this time. She knew her mother worried over her and her future, maybe it had something to do with missing class…yeah that had to be the reason.

"Ok seriously mom, I need to go, I have mid-term exams today, and even though I have been studding this stuff for weeks in the past I have a few questions for my teachers before I take the tests. I will see you after school, we can catch up then… ok?"

"Alright dear, just be careful and good luck, I am so proud of you…" She watched as Kagome grabbed some fruit and ran out the door.

A/N: Wow I can't believe the response I have received from this story. The last chapter was like practically non existent and I got more reviews for it than I have for my other fic and its extremely longer chapters… Anyway, thank you all so much for the feed back. I almost wanted to cry I was so happy Pure Chance was so well received.


	3. Ch3: Powers

Pure Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

I make absolutely no profit from the creation of this fanfiction.

A/N: As always this story is dedicated to Cosmic-lover, thanks for the support!

I would also like to extend a note of gratitude to Cherry-Blossom-Love for offering to beta this for me. I am eternally grateful. She has written one of my favorite stories Arachnophobia, and a few others too. Go check her out if you haven't!

To all my wonderful reviewers, Thank you for taking the time to review, it warms my heart to read every single review I have received. I am sorry I am not listing you all by name this go around there are just too many. I will however say HI! To Goth Lolita, glad you got a chance to read my fic!

Chapter 3: Powers

Over the past few years Kagome trained extensively to hone her wild powers. She had a strong hold on them, but since her powers were tied to her emotions she believed she slipped up at times. It wasn't so much to cause any actual damage but should anyone in her time be able to sense spiritual abilities she was confident she would have been a blip on their raider from time to time.

Her greatest accomplishment came when she was able to call on them at will instead of being in a life and death situation. Along with her newly found control came a greater gift; that was how she preferred to view it. She developed a greater spiritual awareness. She now knew that she was naive to remain under the belief, for such a long time, that demons did not continue their existence in her era. She could feel them with her heightened senses; there were not as many in numbers as there had been in the Sengoku Jedai, but the ones she sensed seemed to blend in well in a mostly human world. Something had changed. The demons that she had come across were not as malicious as they had been 500 years ago. She knew there were possibly still some that were evil but as long as they didn't attack her, she stood strong in the resolve that she shouldn't go and make herself or her family targets by going after them. Not that she would anyway.

Kagome didn't know exactly what had happened but what ever caused the change she hoped it had something to do with her quest. She could now hold hope that her friends from the past might be somewhere walking amongst the humans, waiting to find her once everything was over and her destiny complete.

She found she often pondered over how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time whilst she walked to and from places in her time. In the span of three years she went from being an ordinary 15 year old to being a powerful priestess, who had released a handsome though bull headed half demon from a deplorable existence of ageless sleep. She'd gone from that to finding an orphaned kit, practically becoming his mother, to befriending a lecherous monk and becoming a sister to a taijya who trained her to fight by her side. Her greatest accomplishment as of yet though, had to have been discovering the greatest evil to ever walk the earth, do battle with him on a semi daily bases, and to top off all that she managed to do a decent balancing act with school work and family obligations. It was true enough that she had to change schools but even that had been better for her in the long run. She purposely made no ties at this new place because she wanted to remain under the radar; at any rate, as long as she kept acing her tests the administration at her new school didn't mind her prolonged absences. As a matter of fact she found out the top student at her new school missed just about as many classes as she her self did. If that boy could keep his grades up there was no reason she couldn't, though she had a duel life, he just had a sick mother.

A/N: Well this is another short chapter; I hope it gives you some insight to how Kagome has changed. The next chapter our favorite fox will try to steal the show… I believe this chapter is the last one I need to use to set up my plot. Which I am sure will make everyone happy. Please review good or bad….till next chapter!


	4. Ch4: Meetings

Pure Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

I make absolutely no profit from the creation of this fanfiction.

A/N: As always this story is dedicated to Cosmic-lover, thanks for the support!

Special thanks to Cherry-Blossom-Love for using her awesome skills to beta yet another chapter and for the totally awesome ideas.

To make it easier to understand Kurama's dialog with himself it is as follows…

'_Kurama / Shuichi' _& regular thoughts

'_**Youko'**_

Chapter 4: Meetings

As she walked home from her classes she felt the presence of a somewhat powerful demon. To her there was something off about its aura, it was tainted, and it felt _almost_ like the impurity that hovered around Naraku and his offspring though not as blatantly strong. She began to look around as she walked to see if she could pinpoint the source. From what she could gather it was trying to stay just out of range behind her. She wasn't sure if it was following her or if she had just picked up on a stray demon up to no good. She began to walk a little faster; her hand instinctively rushed to her neck where a thin gold chain with a small glass jar attached hung. Inside the jar were the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She thought she had thoroughly masked the presence of the jewel, at this point she wasn't so sure.

As her speed increased so did that of the unknown demon. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that it was following her. Soon she was in a full sprint, dodging people on the sidewalk. She was almost to the shrine.

'_Come on girl, one more block…'_ she thought to her self as she ran. It's a good thing she had experience when it came to running for her life in the feudal era; at least she was in enough shape physically to try and out run this demon. _'At least its not as fast as Kouga or Sesshomaru, I would be in major trouble'_

As she ran down the sidewalk she nearly knocked down a young man who was walking in the same direction.

"Hey Miss! Slow down before you get hurt! A red haired man wearing a maroon school uniform yelled as he recovered from practically being plowed down. As soon as he set eyes on her retreating form realization hit him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'_**That's the girl Red!' **_ Youko screamed in the young mans mind.

'_I know, the question is though why is she running as though her life depended on it?'_ he replied to the voice.

'_**WHO CARES…JUST FOLLOW HER!'**_

'_Now why would I want to do that Youko?' _Kurama asked of the fox spirit that co-inhabited his body.

'_**Well for one we could find out the answers we both desire… you can't tell me she doesn't ignite curiosity in you, remember I know your innermost thoughts…'**_ Youko snapped back.

Kurama began to run after their mystery woman while Youko cheered him on in the back of his mind.

'_Fine but if what we sensed at the school is any indication we may be getting in over our head-'_ that's when Kurama felt the demonic presence.

"Damn!"

*~*~*With Kagome~*~*~*~

Kagome was bounding up the stairs of the shrine…

'Brilliant Kagome, lead the demon straight to your home and family…might as well hang a neon sign saying 'here's the jewel come and get it!'. Oh Great…just what I need; now there's two of them…can my day get any better?'

*~*~*Back with Kurama~*~*~*~

The avatar followed his mystery woman carefully avoiding the innocent bystanders. He still couldn't get a clear read on the woman but she must have done something to attract the attention of the unwanted demon trailing her.

Kurama pulled out a small innocent looking compact as he ran. Flipping it open he revealed the face of pretty blue haired woman wearing a bubblegum pink kimono.

"Hey Kurama, Botan here what can I do for you?" the woman in the compact asked cheerfully.

"Botan, check on the status of the barrier, I believe there may be a breach near my location." He huffed out as he ran towards the corner where the woman had disappeared.

"Okey dokey Kurama will do but why do you think that?" was the reply he received. He rounded the corner and spotted the woman half way up a set of stairs that looked similar to Genkai's.

"I have reason to believe a demon is getting ready to attack a classmate of mine."

"_Oh no!_ Do you need any help...? I could call the others if…"

"I do not require any assistance at of yet." Kurama had reached the stairs when he caught a glimpse of the demon in question, it had some how managed to get ahead of him and was closing in fast on the woman who had disappeared once again at the top of the stair case.

"Ok then, I'll have Hiei check the barrier. Report back in as soon as possible. Botan out." He closed the compact as he ascended the last few steps.

~*~*Kagome*~*~

"What do you want demon?" Kagome raged as she turned on her heels to face the demon that had followed her.

Before her stood an inky black lizard demon with beady yellow eyes, he was poorly disguised in a large trench coat and hat. She could tell by the putrid smell emanating from him that he was an acidic demon; the only other time she had smelled anything like that had been when Sesshomaru had tried to kill her with his acidic claws. That was a smell one never forgets.

"Pathhhectic human I want the Ssshikon Jewel!" he said as he inched closer to her. The sun's light was peering down on his blunted snout revealing razor sharp teeth as he spoke.

"What make you think I have something like that?" Kagome knew her bluff was as pathetic as what he thought her to be. 'Great Kagome patronize him like that ever works…I need to get to my weapons with out being obvious'

"I have been in the pressssence of the jewel before, it dissssappeared 500 yearsss ago but I would recognissssze that power anywhere! Give it to me!"

"_Never!_" Kagome shouted as she tried to hurl a ball of purification at him; she missed. He began to spit at her the acid dripping from his fangs. She immediately dropped into a back handspring, easily avoiding the poison. _'Thank you Sango! Now if I can steer him towards the well I can get my weapons. Good thing his acid isn't as strong as Sesshomaru's.'_

~*~*~Kurama*~*~

What Kurama saw at the top was more perplexing than he could have imagined. There in the court yard of a shrine his mystery woman was doing battle with a rather large Lizard demon. The demon was spitting acid at the woman and she was doing hand springs towards a small old building on the corner of the courtyard, to avoid the onslaught of acid.

"Foolissssh human! I sssssensed it I know you have it! Give me the jewel! The demon had the woman backed against the wall of the building.

"You are the foolish one, to prey on an innocent woman, surrender now and I might show you mercy." Kurama had enough watching from the sidelines. He reached behind his head with hid right hand as he spoke to the demon pulling out a perfect red rose. The demon just looked at him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the woman.

"_It will be mine!"_ He hissed as he made to lunge at the woman. Just then a thorny vine encircled its wrist jerking it backwards. The woman used the distraction to her advantage and ducked into the building.

'_Good...she managed to seek cover.'_

"Damn you for interfering!" the demon hissed as it spit acid at Kurama. Kurama jumped up elegantly avoiding the acid. "Rose…Whip!"

The vine slashed at the demon once again, effectively slicing off part of the demon's right arm.

"Arghh! You will pay for thisss!"

They were both momentarily distracted as a bright light erupted from the small building; the power emanating from the light was overwhelming. Kurama spotted a long arrow at the center of the light and jumped away just in time to see the arrow embed its self into the hide of the lizard. It screamed as the light engulfed its body and turned it to ash.

'_**WHAT THE HELL RED! That was too damn close for comfort! She is a miko, a trained one at that!' **_Youko was practically screaming inside his head.

'_A miko?_' Kurama had never heard of such a being

'_**A Priestess with the ability to purify demons. After the Great Youkai War hundreds of years ago the barriers were created making them obsolete. No one, except maybe the old woman, should be able to train one in this day and age' **_

The woman emerged from the building with a bow in her hands, another arrow notched and a full quiver on her back.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The woman pulled the string of the arrow tight as she eyed the beautiful man before her. She had learned along time ago just because they looked good did not mean they were not evil.

The woman's voice though sharp was a sweet as nectar to his ears.

"Please miss, I meant no harm." He looked at her nervously as he held out his arms as though to shield himself. "My name is Shuichi Minamono; we attend school together, though we have never had the pleasure of meeting. The reason I followed you is simple enough, I sensed the demon pursuing you and thought you might need assistance. Now will you please lower your weapon miss?"

"Minamono? As in _The Shuichi Minamono_, most popular guy in school, top of the class Minamono…?" The woman slowly lowered her weapon as she processed the newly acquired information about the man standing before her.

"Well yes, I guess you say that, though I try not to indulge in the rabid female population's titles at the academy. And you are?" he inquired trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh I am sorry; my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

A/N: Well I hope this chapter sortta makes up for the other chapters lengths. I hope the fight scene wasn't too awful; it's the first time I have written a fight scene. Many thanks to Cherry for the idea of using a lizard demon! On a side note it may be a while before I can update again, my computer crashed 1 hr after I sent this chapter to my beta, it is currently being worked on. Luckily this was on the web already and didn't get lost. I will have to start all over again on the next chapter and the rest of my stories once I get my computer fixed. As always please review! Till next time!


End file.
